


Quiet

by Moonfreckle (Sunfreckle)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: (I hate tagging sex acts but there are some kinks in the author's notes), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Nonbinary Jehan, Other, Porn with Feelings, Trans Montparnasse, cw alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunfreckle/pseuds/Moonfreckle
Summary: Montparnasse feels like a damn teenager sneaking Jehan into the house Babet lets most of the Patron-Minette stay in, but Jehan is tipsy on wine and drunk on theatre and he needs to have themaloneright now.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty sequel to [“Taxi’s and Theatre”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058321). If you haven’t read that yet and you like emotional build-up, I do advise you to read that first. It was meant to be all one story and really sets the mood. 
> 
>  
> 
> This smut features: rough kissing, hair pulling, neck biting, teasing, chasing and catching, 'hand stuff', slight sub/dom play and, because this is me, a generous helping of playfulness and adoration througout.

There’s a trick to turning the key and opening the door without a sound and Montparnasse knows it all too well. He glances back at Jehan as he carefully pushes the door open as far as it will go without hitting the overfull clothes rack hanging on the wall. They’re waiting for him, little lights still dancing in their eyes and their breath hitching slightly.

Montparnasse presses a finger to his lips and Jehan just manages to stifle the giggle that nearly escaped from the back of their throat. They bite their lip, grinning widely and Montparnasse makes an effort _not_ to look at that just now. He feels like a damn teenager sneaking in like this, Jehan is tipsy on wine and drunk on theatre and he needs to have them _alone_ right now.

Carefully, he let the door close and the lock slide home again as soon as Jehan has tiptoed across the threshold behind him.

“As quiet as you can, finchling,” he whispers, moving towards the stairs.

Jehan lifts their hand and mouths an expressive “wait!”, before hastily bending down to take off their boots. Probably a good idea. Montparnasse is practically as silent on these shoes as he is barefoot, but Jehan’s boots are clunky. They’re out of them in no time though and Montparnasse immediately regrets letting them take them off, because they dart past him on stockinged feet, skipping three steps up the stairs before he can even try to stop them.

They turn around, boots cradled in their arms, and lean forward.

Montparnasse narrows his eyes at them and shakes his head waving for them to keep walking. Jehan forms their pursed lips into a pout. For fuck’s sake.

He walks crosses the distance between them, lingering on the second step and wordlessly trying to urge them forward.

Jehan puffs themself up, standing in the middle of the stairs, refusing to let him pass. They’re playing this is a game and they’re playing it in the stairwell of Babet’s house in the middle of the damn night.

Montparnasse looks up, meeting the brilliant dark eyes, and gives up. He moves suddenly enough to take Jehan by surprise and they nearly stumble forward. Montparnasse muffles their squeak of surprise with his lips and pushes a steadying hand against their shoulder. When he pulls out of the kiss he slants his head and gives them a warning smirk. Jehan’s cheeks glow pink even in the near dark.

They allow Montparnasse to move past them and he catches their hand to gently pull them along.

Jehan moves willingly, carrying their boots in one hand now, but as soon as Montparnasse is close enough they twist sideways and drop a kiss on his cheek near the corner of his mouth.

“Your change,” they breathe into his ear and Montparnasse nearly squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. Lavender shampoo and white wine…

He pushes through the visions flashing in his mind and pulls Jehan silently further up the stairs.

Jehan follows near soundlessly, apart from their hurried breathing. There’s a laugh hidden in it and Montparnasse wants to hear it, but not yet.

There is a sound of a door shutting somewhere else in the house and they both freeze. Montparnasse saw Claquesous’ helmet in the hallway so he must be home and god knows he never seems to actually sleep.

Jehan is squeezing his hand and Montparnasse is almost convince he can feel their pulse racing underneath their skin.

Everything stays silent, no further sounds, no further footsteps. Slowly, Montparnasse starts moving again and Jehan follows. At the top of the stairs he lets go of their hand to put a hand on the small of their back, gently guiding them through the corridor with steps that avoid the creaks and groans of the floorboards.

Even now Jehan is extremely attentive. They must have noticed his steps slowing down, because they glance questioningly at his bedroom door before looking up at him. Montparnasse nods and they quietly slip away from him, crossing the corridor and working the door open with skilful soundlessness.

Montparnasse follows them with a faint smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Jehan is just a little too good at sneaking around.

The curtains aren’t closed and the room is not too dark to see Jehan carefully putting their boots down in the corner. Montparnasse turns around and fishes his keys back out of his pocket. He can hear Jehan’s stockinged feet shuffle close behind him, but they’ll just have to be patient a second longer. There’s no way he’s leaving the door unlocked.

He’s still quietly turning the key when he feels Jehan’s lips against the back of his neck.

The lock clicks and Montparnasse lets his hands fall to his sides. He can feel Jehan is standing on their toes, but they can reach well enough put their teeth to a particular soft spot just beside his spine. Montparnasse groans and leans forward against the door. Jehan presses up against him immediately, one hand grabbing at his hip, the other reaching past his side to pull the keys out of the lock. They tuck them into the pocket of his jacket, their fingers pressing against his side through the soft fabric. The keys barely give a clink.

“I’ll be _really_ quiet,” they whisper in his ear and Montparnasse bites down on the shivers they have running down his spine. He turns around, slowly, and leans back heavily against the door. Jehan is looking up at him with a smile on their lips that is effectively emptying Montparnasse’s mind of anything else.

“Shhh,” they whisper and they let their body sway forward until they’re fully pressed up against him again, gently trapping him against the door.

“Shhh…” they repeat, hiding their face against his shoulder with a stifled giggle and Montparnasse grins at the dark. He’ll sit through a thousand incomprehensible theatre performances if it means he’ll get to see a just glimpse of this side of Jehan.

Their hands are roaming eagerly across his chest, toying with the buttons of his shirt in a terribly teasing way. They take their time, going back and forth between tugging on the lapels of his jacket and gently unbuttoning his shirt and Montparnasse keeps his hands pressed against the smooth surface of the door to keep himself still.

The fact that there is no binder in the way anymore when Jehan finally does slide their hands under his shirt is still new enough to make Montparnasse grin. They spread soft hands across his chest and tilt their head up to nuzzle his neck. Warm lips press against his skin and Montparnasse closes his eyes.

The way Jehan is moving against him feels more and more like dancing and Montparnasse puts his hands on their hips almost without meaning to. With his back still pressed against the door Jehan is all softness in stark contrast. The fabric of their fluttery wrap skirt is invitingly thin under his fingertips. He digs his fingers in and Jehan lets out a muffled moan against his skin.

“Quiet, finchling,” Montparnasse hums softly, smirking with his eyes still closed. “Quiet…”

“Yes,” Jehan whispers, their breath hot against his skin. “Quiet…”

And without warning they tangle both hands in his hair and sink their teeth firmly into his neck.

Montparnasse yelps, his eyes flying open. He stifles a groan that comes directly from the jolt of pleasure Jehan just sent through his body and – hastily catching both of their groping hands – pulls them off him. Jehan swallows a laughing gasp and struggles against him, trying to pull themself free. Montparnasse holds them a little tighter, crossing their arms in front of them and pulling them firmly towards him again. He’s never rough with Jehan, but he knows they like to struggle. Just a little, just enough.

“ _That_ ,” he growls breathily, his mouth right beside Jehan’s ear as they writhe against him. “Was _sneaky_ , finchling.”

They bite their lip to keep from laughing and try to twist their wrists out of his grip in the most ineffective manner they possibly can. “I’m sorry…” they breathe and they tilt their head to fix their eyes on his.

Montparnasse can just make out their face in the near dark.

“Let me go…” they coax, ceasing their struggle and drawing closer towards him. “I’ll apologise properly…”

Their voice wraps around Montparnasse from the inside out and a few months ago this might have been enough for them to win. But not to night. “I don’t think so,” he says darkly and he can feel Jehan shiver when he lets his voice slip into a lower register.

“But I want to apologise,” they murmur, trying for a demure tone of voice and _almost_ managing. They’re pressed so close against him now that holding their arms crossed in between them is becoming very inconvenient. They push themself up on their toes, their mouth searching for his. “I’m very sorry…” they breathe against his lips.

Montparnasse can feel their wrists straining against his hands and they wobble slightly on their feet, their lips _just_ shy of touching his. For a moment the two of them are locked together in exactly the same rhythm, their heartbeats and breathing all tangled up, and Montparnasse wets his lips.

Jehan tilts their head back just a fraction, deep brown eyes fixed on him in the dark. “Forgive me?”

Jehan’s wrists slip from Montparnasse’s grasp and a moment later his mouth is pressed to theirs. They kiss him hard enough to make him stagger backwards, his back colliding with the door again. Eager hands grab at his clothes, lower and lower, but Jehan is suddenly moaning softly into his mouth and Montparnasse forgets to pay attention.

He can’t help the groan that escapes him when Jehan’s fingers curl around his belt. Their hands fumble innocently with the buckle and they make a sweet, almost surprised little sound against his lips, but Montparnasse grabs at their hands anyway. They hastily pull away before he can catch them.

Jehan twists away from him, dancing out of his reach with playful steps, but slowing down immediately. Montparnasse knows they’re looking at him, but between the fall of their hair and the dim light he can barely see their face. Slowly he pushes away from the door and moves towards them. Jehan takes a step back, stockinged feet soft on the smooth floor. Montparnasse ducks his head down, keeping his eyes fixed on them. They’re going to run, he knows, any moment now. He takes another step. Slowly, soundlessly, Jehan moves further back, and just as slowly, they let their cardigan slide off their shoulders.

Montparnasse falters, watching it fall, his eyes following it all the way to the floor. There it lies in a soft heap at Jehan’s feet, that they daintily step over as they take another teasing step away from him. Montparnasse’s eyes flit back up. The only light comes through the narrow window above the front door, letting in the ugly fluorescent light from the gallery, but Jehan is nearly at the end of the little hallway now, nearly obscured in shadows. Montparnasse stays in the middle of the space as he moves toward them, giving them very little chance to dart past him.

He can hear their breathing hitch when their heels bump against the closed door to his bathroom. They press up against it, one hand reaching behind them and one slyly reaching up to the top button of their blouse.

Montparnasse knows they’re feeling for the door handle behind their back, but he had much rather watch how their other hand flicks past the little buttons. He stays still, suspended in the moment, his blood seeming to pulse audibly through his body as he watches Jehan shimmy out of their shirt, a flash of teeth visible in the dark as they bite their bottom lip. The fabric rustles to the floor and for just a second Montparnasse is captivated by the movement of bare arms.

Then the door behind Jehan suddenly gives way with a click and they _bolt_.

Montparnasse gives chase silent like a cat, not even a squeak from his soles on the floor, but Jehan’s quickened breathing is loud in the quiet dark. They flee away from him through the tiny bathroom, just managing to slip through his fingers as they dart back out again, nearly tripping over the threshold and twisting past his bed with quick little dancing steps that almost make Montparnasse want to let them get away a little longer.

But not quite.

Jehan gasps when his arms close around them. He can feel their heart racing as they press against him. Montparnasse grins at the fact that they’ve already forgotten to struggle and he quickly buries his face in their neck, opening his mouth against their skin. They swallow a weak keening sound when he bites down, their hands pushing half-heartedly against his chest, and Montparnasse bites harder. Jehan groans, their hips moving against his involuntarily, but they just manage to pull away.

“We have to be quiet,” they remind him breathlessly.

“I can be very quiet,” Montparnasse promises darkly. “And I’ll _keep_ _you_ _quiet_.”

The spark of excitement in Jehan’s eyes is visible for a split second before he drags them towards him again. Their mouth opens in a startled gasp and Montparnasse shuts it with his own, cupping their face and kissing them hard before abruptly pulling back to press a teasing finger against their lips.

A spark snaps in Jehan’s eyes and they bite at his finger, teeth scraping down before they move to tilt their head sideways. Montparnasse grabs them by the back of their neck before they have the chance to properly catch his hand and kisses them again, this time backing them into the nearest wall, trapping them just a bit more roughly than they did to him just now.

Jehan squirms gleefully against him, struggling to get their arms wrapped around his neck. Montparnasse lets his hands drop down, pulling at their skirt before suddenly grabbing at the underside of their thighs to lift them off their feet. He hitches them up and they immediately wrap their legs around his waist. Their mouths press together again and Montparnasse kisses them hard enough to coax a weak sound from the back of their throat. He leans Jehan back against the wall, slanting his head out of the kiss to trail his lips down their neck instead. They give a squeeze with their legs and he grins, gently touching his teeth to their skin, searching for the spot he bit before.

Jehan doesn’t make a sound, but suddenly their arms are unwinding from around his neck and they frantically tug their undershirt up over their head and throw it aside, giving him full access to their neck. Montparnasse laughs quietly and scrapes his teeth down past the curve of their shoulder, making them shiver. They let their head drop forward against his shoulder, burying their face in the fabric of his jacket. He’s still wearing his damn suit jacket. He still has the keys in—

The sudden fumbling of Jehan’s hands distracts him and Montparnasse can just feel the fabric of Jehan’s bunched up skirt being pulled out from in between them. It slides to the ground with a deceptively demure rustle and now Montparnasse has Jehan in his arms clad only in stockings and underwear.

Montparnasse sinks his teeth into their neck.

Frantic fingers grab at his back and Jehan swallows down a keening whimper. They sway back when he lets go and shiver when their back meets the cold wall. Montparnasse hums, trailing biting kisses up their neck until they’re making enough noise for him to warrant kissing their mouth shut again. He feels eager grabbing at the back of his neck and pulling his hair and for a moment everything is muffled breaths and silent struggles. Then they break apart, Jehan panting and Montparnasse grinning, immediately slanting his head to nip at the other side of their neck.

Jehan lets out a shaky breath and squeezes harder with their legs, still wrapped tightly around his waist. “Paranasse…” they whine softly as he kisses over their pulse. They wriggle in his grip, hands reaching down to where his fingers are still digging into their thighs. “ _Parnasse_ —”

“Sh-sh-shhh,” he shushes, bringing his mouth close to their ear. He presses a kiss just below their hairline and Jehan squirms against the wall. They swallow a half-formed plea and grab his hair again, pulling him back into a kiss.

Montparnasse bites at their lip, kissing them harder when they give another squeeze with their legs. He doesn’t pull away this time. He wants to kiss them breathless. He wants to kiss their lips plump and red. Every twitch of Jehan’s fingers as they tangle in his hair and grab at his shoulder spurs him on and it’s wonderful to feel the tension in their body as they cling to him, but like this both his hands are occupied in supporting their weight and Montparnasse would dearly like them to be free for other things.

For a frantic moment they break apart to breathe and when their mouths crash together again, Montparnasse shifts his weight, lifting Jehan away from the wall. They let out a surprised squeak, muffled by his tongue, and wrap their arms tightly around his neck to steady themself.

Montparnasse isn’t quite strong enough to carry them like this for long, but he knows where he’s going and he doesn’t need to see where he’s moving to find his way around. Jehan moans confusedly against his lips and he grins, breaking out of the kiss just as he sets them down on the heavy dresser he keeps his work equipment in.

As soon as his hands are free he runs them up Jehan’s legs, pushing his nails into the fabric of their stockings, but smoothly switching to his fingertips as soon as he feels their warm skin under his hands.

Jehan makes a frantic, eager sound and unwraps their legs from around his waist, leaning back against the wall with their head tipped back, and their hands actually collide with Montparnasse’s as they both scramble to get their underwear off. Montparnasse grins sharply, hooking his fingers under the band of lace and pushing their hands away.

“Greedy,” he breathes and he drags Jehan’s underwear down, stepping away from between their legs to pull it all the way off their legs.

Jehan is already spreading their legs and reaching for him and Montparnasse feels the want coil inside his own body. He tosses their underwear towards his fauteuil and does the same to his jacket. It slides down with a heavy clink of the keys, but there’s no attention to spare for that with Jehan silently begging him to touch them.

The first teasing touch on the inside of their thighs makes their breath catch. The second makes them keen. Montparnasse glances up at their face and he can see nothing but their movements, nothing but the slight shake of their head as they try to keep quiet and arch their back when his fingers slide lower. Montparnasse reaches all the way down between their legs, fingertips just grazing where they want him to touch and now he sees a flutter of hair as Jehan tosses their head. But it’s not enough. He needs to _see_.

“Light, little bird,” he urges in a growling whisper. “I want to see your face.”

Jehan whimpers and reaches around blindly until they’ve managed to find the switch of the lamp stood beside them on the dresser. They flick it on and suddenly half their face is bathed in soft warm light and the other half cast in even darker shadow. But Montparnasse can see the heavy lashes fluttering over dazed eyes, the helplessly gasping mouth, one deeply blushing cheek. It's perfect.

They’re perfect.

Montparnasse lets his right hand slide back, replacing it with his left, stroking in teasing, slightly less well-coordinated circles. He keeps touching them as he lifts his right hand to their face, just in time to turn their chin back towards him as they turn their head away with a gasp. He doesn’t have to tell them to look at him, Jehan’s eyes find his immediately, their dark depths filled with a mixture of pleasure and unsatisfied want for more that Montparnasse could get drunk on. Jehan’s legs tense as his fingers graze past a weak spot and a gorgeous moan sings in their throat.

He immediately gentles his touch and Jehan’s eyes spark with something beautifully close to anger. Montparnasse grins at them, only barely resisting the urge to kiss them. Instead he presses one finger gently across their parted lips, an ineffective mockery of a bid for silence, and then adds another, slowly letting them slide down. Jehan sighs and opens their mouth wider, lapping at his fingertips with their tongue until he slowly pushes his fingers into their mouth. Their throat works as they swallow, partially closing their lips around his fingers and beginning to suck as well as lick. Montparnasse is almost too engrossed in watching them to keep his other hand playing between their legs. When he remembers to, Jehan gasps around his fingers, eyes widening halfway to fluttering shut.

Montparnasse feels heat coil low in his own stomach and he leans into the feeling, pulling his fingers from Jehan’s mouth with an agonizingly slow movement, wetting their bottom lip. Jehan’s breath stutters in their throat and they close their eyes, waiting for what they know is coming. Montparnasse bites his lip, taking in the way the shadows play on their face with every minute movement they make as their breathing twists in their chest with eagerness.

His wet fingers slide between their thighs and they _whimper_. The sounds clouds Montparnasse’s mind and he pushes deeper, suddenly matching Jehan’s impatience.

“ _Ah_ —” Jehan’s eyes fly open, looking wildly and they barely manage to swallow a cry when he touches them higher again, searching for the weak spots he knows he has learned to play well enough to make them scream.

They’re already struggling to keep quiet. Another high, whining moan escapes their throat and they hastily try to swallow it down, their eyes immediately fixed on his, pleading with him not to stop. Montparnasse doesn’t stop. Jehan’s knees are pressing frantically into his legs from either side, their legs tensed and their back arched away from the wall, with their stockings the only scrap of clothing still on them. All the rest of them is dressed in nothing but clinging shadows and soft light and he does not have it in him to make them beg tonight. With every twitch of his fingers Jehan fights the shudders in their body down more, until their entire body is tense and all Montparnasse wants is to see them drown in that pleasure brimming in their eyes.

Jehan’s breath locks in their chest and their eyes widen frantically.

Montparnasse is just in time with pressing his free hand over their mouth. He laughs breathily at their muffled cries, stroking them through their shudders of pleasure until they weakly kick their feet and turn their head to the side to breathe.

“…fuck…” they exhale shakily and Montparnasse grins, leaning forward to press a kiss to their wet lips.

They kiss him back, dazed and still short of breath, their hands grabbing at his unbuttoned shirt to pull him closer. Their breathing has barely evened out, when they let their hands slide to his hips, pushing at him to make him step away.

“You…” they whisper in a breath. “…you’re still _dressed_.” But instead of doing anything about it they slide off the dresser, the lamplight rolling warmly off their bare back, and they keep going, sinking to their knees in front of him. They crane their neck to press a kiss to the hollow of his hipbones, just above his belt. Their teeth scrape down his skin at the same time as their fingers undo his belt buckle.

Montparnasse closes his eyes, sinking his teeth into his bottom lip again.

 

♥

 

Montparnasse isn’t quite sure what woke him. Morning light is filtering through his lashes, but he has never needed darkness to sleep. And Jehan’s warm shape is still reassuringly close beside him in the bed. His confusion lasts no longer than it takes for him to open his eyes though.

Claquesous is standing in the doorway of his bedroom, smirking.

Montparnasse lifts his head pushing himself up on one elbow, staring at his friend with slightly indignant disbelief. “Did you pick the fucking lock?”

“You don’t change your locks often enough,” Claquesous tells him casually. His dark eyes flit to over the bed. “Had fun did you?”

Montparnasse sneers at him. “Prick.”

Claquesous gives him a deeply amused look. “Did you seriously sneak them in here last night?” he asks, a laugh hidden in his voice. “Like a naughty _child_?”

“Keep your voice down,” Montparnasse growls.

Claquesous does drop his voice, but he grins all the wider as he continues: “I don’t know if your friend will be allowed to play over again, they made a _mess_ of your room.”

His expression is obnoxious enough to punch and if it hadn’t been for Jehan Montparnasse would have. As it is he merely makes a rude gesture and hisses: “You’re hilarious. Now piss off, before they wake up.”

“What?” Claquesous says with mock indignation. “I don’t even get to say hello?”

Montparnasse is halfway through formulating a particularly creative threat, when Jehan stirs beside him. Before either of them even have time to react they sit up, a glorious red tangle of bedhead framing their freckled face. Their large eyes blink drowsily, moving from Montparnasse to Claquesous. They are holding the duvet up to their chest, but only barely and while Montparnasse has mixed feelings about this it is definitely gratifying to see Claquesous suddenly uncertain about the situation.

“Oh,” Jehan yawns. “Hi Sous.” They let go of the duvet with one hand and push their hair out of their face. “Have you seen my underwear anywhere?”

Claquesous doesn’t choke, he isn’t the type, but Montparnasse has _never_ seen him blush and even though it’s pretty hard to see with his skin tone that _definitely_ was a blush. It’s also the last thing they both see from him, because suddenly the door is closed again. Montparnasse can actually hear the stumbling of his footsteps in his haste.

Montparnasse drags himself upright, shaking with inheld laughter. “How long were you already awake?” he asks Jehan.

“I woke up when he opened the door,” they grin shyly. “It was rude of him to watch us sleeping.”

“Very,” Montparnasse hums, leaning forward to press a kiss to the corner of their mouth. “Got exactly what was coming to him.”

Jehan lets out a nearly giggling hum in response. “Will he tell Babet?”.

“No,” Montparnasse shakes his head. “But Babet must be up by now.” Unless he went out for errands getting out of the house unnoticed by him is going to be pretty much impossible.

Jehan interrupts his thoughts with another smile. “I could go out through the window?”

Montparnasse blinks at them, lets his grin grow from incredulous to adoring, and drags them back down onto the matrass.

It’s quite a while before Jehan actually leaves. But when they do, Montparnasse gets to fall in love all over again, watching them climb out of his bedroom window.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Mardi for beta-ing this, because I will always stay self-concious about my smut ^^;
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Happy Jehanparnasse week~


End file.
